<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【你迪互攻向】你迪脑洞合集 by Pumpkin_pie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406849">【你迪互攻向】你迪脑洞合集</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie'>Pumpkin_pie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YAN宇宙 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Overlord - Maruyama Kugane &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, OMC doesn't have name, 三观不正</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_pie/pseuds/Pumpkin_pie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原创男性角色/迪米乌哥斯，斜线无意义，但偏迪你，OMC没有名字，希望能提供带yan的日文名字或者能扯上关系的41位尊者的ID，设定有很大问题，很大概率不会再更新，文笔极差，个人YY向意识流大纲文，中二文风，不推荐阅读</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Demiurge (Overlord - Maruyama Kugane)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YAN宇宙 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 设定</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>是41位尊者之一，关服时一起被留下了，因为晚了几分钟，登录时出现在会议厅，和在正殿的安兹错过了。</p><p>种族是恶灵，脸上带着纯白的面具，真正的脸是类似于黑洞之类的东西，纯白面具是一个道具，可以拟态成被吞噬的人的样子，黑洞的脸被精神力低的人看到会起震慑作用（俗称掉san）该对象会进入被催眠状态。黑洞的脸同时可以吞噬生物，再由白色面具拟态。没有固定形态，大部分时间都是披着个黑色斗篷（带帽子那种）漂浮，或者强行夺去一个人的身体（等级比自己低的可强行夺舍并抹杀原主意识，等级比自己高的可以占用身体3秒但回到自身身体后HP和MP会掉很多，等级比自身高越多的掉越多，等级高过20级使用技能的同时即死）攻占另一个身体后会失去对原身的控制（所以会掉装备）攻占另一个身体后脸依然是黑洞，戴上白色面具后才可以显示出脸，黑色斗篷（其实长得像一块破布，尾部破破烂烂的像是被撕扯过）是一个法师系的防御装备，防魔法攻击和物理攻击。由于本身攻击力不是很强所以是偏情报人员一类的。当初在制作NPC时就很喜欢小迪，一直把他当成漂亮的大蜥蜴来看（小的时候有一只蜥蜴宠物后来死掉了），后来被告知小迪可以变成青蛙伤心了一阵，后来安慰自己青蛙长得和蜥蜴也差不多，穿越前经常会找小迪聊天，即使固定回复就那几个也愿意找他玩。现实生活中是身体虚弱的私生子，家里有钱但得不到爱，由于身体不好不能总上游戏，发现穿越后很开心，因为没有病痛折磨而且有喜欢的人在身边。三观本来就不太正，因为是大家族的私生子，一直和其他的弟弟妹妹竞争继承人的位置，骨子里就有弱肉强食的观念，穿到异世界后由于种族是恶灵就会降低正义感，再加上本身三观不正就良好的接受了小迪。</p><p>有常用的身体，戴着黑色礼帽穿着一身西服拿着个手杖天蓝色短发的少年贵族形象，爱用这个身体的缘故是因为这个身体是他提议制作的，一点点找材料并让炼金术师制作完成，还有一个是白色长发的病弱贵族（成年男性），用这个的缘故是这个贵族和现实世界的他有点类似，这个身体是穿越后夺来的，是现在的伪装身份。</p><p>自身几乎没有攻击力，在游戏中全靠队友苟着，但是侵占到另一个人的身体后可以使用对方的能力和读取记忆，所以探取情报很不错，对于团战时也可以在重要时刻侵占等级比自己高的人身体然后自戕，运气好的话弹回到自己身体后还可以继续侵占其他身体，并不能算极限一换一，怎么来说都是赚到了，因为本来自身就没有攻击力kkk</p><p>“啊拉，在做这么有趣的事时怎么能不叫我呢？”（这是在安兹在亚乌菈和马雷的楼层布置任务时出场的台词，因为发现被留下来了就想逛逛大坟墓看看有什么发现，正好遇见了）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 尾巴</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>迪米乌哥斯的尾巴很好摸，顺着尾巴尖摸回尾巴根，光滑的表面硬质附甲，每一节的连接处的缝隙又透露着温暖，直到摸回尾巴根，然而恶魔却永远不懂得他的造物为何偏爱于此，对于恶魔来说抚摸尾巴代表着臣服，他的尊者臣服于他，虽说抚摸尾巴并不能勾起他的性欲，但仅是认识到他的主人在对他示弱，就令他兴奋的快要发昏。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 床事情话</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“迪米乌哥斯，我可以亲吻你的眼睛吗？”</p><p>“迪米乌哥斯，请进入我。”</p><p>“迪米乌哥斯，我命令你把尾巴缠在我的腰上。”</p><p>“迪米乌哥斯，你要知道，我和安兹那家伙不一样的，我只爱你一个。”</p><p>“每天都想跟小迪在一起，分开的话我就很不安，但是一直在一起的话就想做，真是令人苦恼。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 有关青蛙的知识与脑洞</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>青蛙只有抱对儿才能排出精子或卵子（so！小迪一个人撸是射不出来的</p><p>雄性青蛙有着退化的卵巢和输卵管...maybe可以怀上嘻嘻，谁知道高级恶魔有没有退化嘻嘻嘻</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>好像有点ooc...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚一进门迪米乌哥斯就被按在墙壁上亲吻，熟悉的气息让迪米乌哥斯并不设防，何况这种事情几乎每天都在发生。</p><p>“大人是想繁衍子嗣吗？若是这样女性守护者们自然是最好的选择，无论是从种族还是实力上来讲，她们都是最好的选择，女仆中能力出众的也有几位，当然若是只想发泄欲望的话人类也是可以的，虽然我并不觉得人类肮脏的肉...”迪米乌哥斯的话还没说完又被青年堵住了嘴唇。这次青年并未过分深入，只是简单的四唇相接，然后就把头埋在了对方肩膀上。</p><p>“小迪怎么还不明白我的想法啊…”青年这样咕哝着。</p><p>“恕属下愚钝，不能察觉到大人真实想法。”迪米乌哥斯一动不动，保持着被青年压在墙上的姿势，身为一个合格的守护者，他不应该做出推开大人这种失礼行为，而且大人此时所使用的身体十分弱小，在人类中都是柔弱的存在，他很可能会伤害到大人，就更是不能犯错。</p><p>青年也不恼他一直不开窍，毕竟就是这样的小迪才吸引他，头脑灵光，为人处事也是圆滑，为达目的不择手段，出卖身体更是不在话下，但是遇到自己的情感问题时却单纯得不如孩童，想来七窍玲珑心都分给了安兹的事业，只剩下一副惑人的外表来勾引自己，所以才一直不明白自己的想法吧。</p><p>“繁衍子嗣？如果小迪能给我生的话那我就做。”青年的手在迪米乌哥斯的小腹一下一下的按压着，仿佛在期待着那里长出子宫再诞生出新的生命，“如果小迪想要我给你生的话也不是不可以，我要找一个足够健康漂亮的女性身体穿上。”青年想到了未来的画面，迫不及待地舔了舔嘴唇，“小迪喜欢什么样的女人？长头发的？大胸的？”话还没说完眉毛又皱了起来，“不行，小迪只能喜欢我，可恶，伙伴们都不在，没有人能再给我做个身体...那就先不生好不好，就我们两个。”青年纠结了半天，最终做出了决定。</p><p>“好、好的。等一下！大人，属下这种低贱的身份怎么能与大人繁衍子嗣，况且是大人您怀孕这更是大不敬。”迪米乌哥斯一时不察差点被青年带偏了思路。</p><p>“可我只想和小迪一个人做。”青年贴着他的下巴，嘴唇一张一合发出的颤动震得迪米乌哥斯直痒，“你就当我是只对你一人产生欲望的淫魔吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>